


Hallo... what?

by StarsAndSkies (luastardust)



Series: Among the Stars [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Costumes, F/M, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Illium (Mass Effect), Mass Effect 2, Normandy-SR2, Pre-Relationship, Shoker, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luastardust/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: It takes place during Mass Effect 2, somewhere near to the Crescent Nebula. I'm assuming they spent Halloween aboard the Normandy, though I don't know if that would be even possible.Shepard's name is Evelyn. Joker refers to her as Evie or Evs.





	Hallo... what?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry!

"It's almost Halloween," Shepard mumbled to herself, her gaze lost between flickering stars, purple nebula and the infinity of the space. Like every night, she was resting on the copilot's seat, covered with a smooth blanket and cradled by the muffled hum of the Normandy's engines. She was trying to get some sleep taking advantage of the relaxed mood of the cockpit. Tali was sitting on the floor with her back against her legs, reading a fan fiction based on Fleet and Flotilla as Joker, focused on his task, was running the last diagnostics of the ship before the end of his shift.

"Hall-o-what?" Tali inquired turning off her omnitool, her question directed at Joker. Her voice sounded curious even though her expression was impossible to read through her helmet. "What's that Hall... whatever thing?"

"Oh boy, here we go..." Joker laughed keeping his eyes fixed on the data sliding across the screens. "This one's for you, Evs!" Stretching on the chair, Shepard chuckled staring at him. His left hand was covering his mouth, trying to -unsuccessfully hide a giggle. She could spend hours watching him work, his graceful hands flying over the controls, barely brushing them with his fingertips.

"It's an old tradition from Earth," Shepard answered studying Joker's face. Tali tilted her head to the right, visibly interested in hearing more about human culture. She was still amazed every time Tali asked them about their history or customs, eager to learn and embrace the diversity between them. "On this date, Celtic people honoured the end of the summer and the beginning of their new year. They also thought during a few hours, the souls of the dead people were close to the world of the living."

"Like... to communicate to them? Keelah!" Tali exclaimed, jumping to her feet, her voice trembling.

"That's not even possible, Tali'zorah." EDI's orb blinked as her metallic tone filled the cabin. "Shepard, the dead can't talk. And the metaphysical conception of the soul has been long discussed throughout the human history..."

"Geez EDI! We already know. It's just a popular belief!" Joker interrupted EDI rolling his eyes, shaking his head in disapproval but smiling at the same time. "That little wise-ass orb... Anyway, that was many centuries ago. Now it's just about having fun decorating homes, celebrating with your friends, wearing spooky costumes or watching old horror vids. That kind of thing."

"Have you ever worn a costume, Shepard?" Tali sounded excited, her glowing eyes widening through her violet helmet.

"That's the big question, Tali!" For the first time in the last hour, Joker stopped working to stare at Shepard with a naughty grin drawn on his lips. His green eyes darkened by the shadow of his cap. "No pressure, Commander."

"Yep, long ago. It wasn't too scary though." Shepard answered lowering her gaze, her cheeks flushed. Few people could see beyond the Commander, but Tali and Joker? They were different, unique. It was natural to talk to them, even when it was about things she'd rather forget. "A somewhat... sexy nurse?"

"Who would want to dress up as a sexy nurse? What's the point of that...? I mean, I can't even imagine how..." Despite the initial surprise, Tali seemed more intrigued than shocked. Her answer hadn't been for Tali, though, she wanted to tease Joker and see his reaction. "Wait, do you have any pictures?"

"Oh yes. I'm wondering the same thing." Joker's youthful voice was deeper as usual, almost like a groan. His gaze never leaving her face.

"Oh, Shepard! Could we have a Halloween party? I know it's not the proper time, but it sounds fun!" Tali was rambling, pacing behind Joker's chair as she frantically typed on her omnitool. "Could I dress up as Shalei? Oh Keelah, I wish I had more time to get the perfect pattern for my shawl... Ah yes! I need to call Liara!"

"I don't mean to be picky, but maybe Shalei is not the most spooky costume for a Halloween party?" Shepard asked. Tali was right. It wasn't the best time, but those relaxed moments were positive for morale, and it was possible that they wouldn't have another opportunity like that.

"Said the sexy nurse." Tali stretched her body as she crossed her arms over her chest. If Shepard had to bet, she would've said she was smirking, raising her eyebrows. In case quarians have eyebrows.

"Headshot!" Joker crowed shooting an invisible rifle aimed at Shepard, turning then to Tali. "So, if you're Shalei, who's gonna be your Bellicus? Wait, let me guess, maybe some turian with a peculiar kink for calibrations?

For a few moments, all they could hear was Tali's quick footsteps across the cockpit while her six fingers brushed against each other. "I... I have to go!"

Still laughing, they watched Tali walking in a rush towards the elevator. "I bet she was blushing." Shepard chuckled softly, punching him in his right shoulder. "You're impossible Jeff."

"Yeah... And you know what? You love it." Joker grabbed her arm, tugging her towards the chair, forcing her to sit on the armrest. She leaned on him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, resting her head on his. "And... speaking of that, when are you going to show me that nurse costume? I'm free tonight..."

"Keep dreaming, flyboy!" With a quick movement, Shepard stole his cap, putting it on her head as she messed up his short reddish hair.

"Ah c'mon Evie! Let me show you! I could be your creepy zombie doctor!"

**Author's Note:**

> Though I don't like this kind of disguises because I think that the most of the time they're used to sexualize women and degrade the nursing profession, I've used it as a game between a healthy and respectful (and playful, of course) couple, never with the intention of mocking anyone.


End file.
